Wasn't Your Fault
by Aishurii Cloud
Summary: Zeref was the Lord of Darkness while Mavis was a simple guild master with a radiating light. They were such an unusual couple. But then again, 'they work'. /Oneshot


**This fanfiction is un-beta-ed. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. **

**Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashia-san does. **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_Zeref and Mavis._ They were such an unlikely couple, but at the same time you could also think '_They work.'_

Zeref was the Lord of Darkness while Mavis was a simple guild master with a radiating light. They look like they could be related, mostly because of Mavis' height complex. But despite being such opposites, the two shared a bit of common traits.

Like how both of them may have drank from the fountain of youth. Zeref was already a couple of hundred years old when he met Mavis and Mavis just stopped looking older altogether when she reached thirteen.

But there is a much bigger similarity to them than that and that is to change Zeref.

Mavis would risk her life just to prevent Zeref from destroying anything again, hence the reason why she made Tenrou Island the guild's very own island. It was inhabitant of any person and had a peaceful location, in the middle of the sea. There were no islands near it and had a calming atmosphere.

There, the two trained. Well actually, it was more of Zeref trying to control his power while Mavis was exploring, occasionally watching over him.

Whenever she noticed that he was getting out of control and if she would sense potential worldly harm coming from him, she would cast Fairy Sphere and time wouldn't affect them for seven years. (Maybe this is the reason why she looks so young.)

Every other sever years, or should I say whenever Zeref screws up and Mavis had to use Fairy Sphere, she checks back at Fairy Tail. The guild, just like it is today, would burst into happiness and a welcome back party would start.

All the times she went back to Magnolia, she didn't bring Zeref with her not that she didn't want to, but she just kept think of both Fairy Tail and Zeref's protection. Their meeting was a secret to the guild, except for one person which was the second guild master, Purehito.

Purehito, when he was appointed the position years ago, agreed to keep this secret from the guild and from anyone else especially the Magic Council. She explained that she didn't want to endanger Zeref's limited freedom in the island, especially when he was already in the path of changing.

After her trip back at the guild, she went back to Tenrou Island. She found Zeref sitting under the huge tree in the middle, resting.

"Tadaima."

Zeref looked at her with his normal glance, "Mavis."

Mavis frowned, or more like she pouted and crossed her arms. "That's not what you're supposed to say."

"What do you mean?" Zeref asked in his calm, monotone voice. As usual, the weather was nice and calming which could make just about anyone lazy. This doesn't exclude Zeref who was half listening to Mavis.

"When someone says 'Tadaima' you're supposed to say 'Okaeri'."

"Stop bothering me Mavis."

"No."

"..." Zeref did not reply and just stared at her.

Mavis stared back. The unannounced staring contest began. Mavis stared into Zeref's eyes, admiring his black eyes. To her, it wasn't scary. She thought that the black orbs were beautiful and that no one else could make it look like that and pull it off except for Zeref.

Zeref blinked after a few seconds which made Mavis shoot back into reality.

"Anyway," she sat down in front of him, "Say O..."

Confused, Zeref just stared at her again. "Just do it."

Giving up, he followed Mavis' instructions "O..."

"Kai..."

"Kai..."

"Ri."

"Ri."

"Yay!" she hugged him tight. Zeref didn't do anything but let her hug him more tightly. It gave him a warm feeling, a feeling of being wanted and a sense of belonging.

"Tadaima." After a while, there was no response.

"_Ta-dai-ma._" Mavis repeated, emphasizing every syllable.

"O...Okaeri."

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Mavis smiled and hugged Zeref even tighter but Zeref didn't mind. This only made Zeref return the hug and Mavis' smile became wider.

_'A smile...it's so...'_

"Bright."

* * *

Little by little, Zeref changed. He already had the will to change way before he met the founding master of Fairy Tail hence the reason why Mavis always denied that she was the one that changed him. It was him and him alone. She only showed her support and encouragement to him.

As Mavis saw the improvement in Zeref she had an idea: To bring Zeref into the guild and tell everyone in Fairy Tail the truth of her leaving the guild so many times in long periods of time.

She told this to Zeref with a wide smile plastered on her face. It had been a year since she visited the guild and a couple of years also since she last performed Fairy Sphere meaning Zeref had obviously improved in controlling himself and his power.

Because he saw how happy she would be if he came with her to visit Magnolia, he agreed. But he had to get a cloak first before setting foot there.

Fairy Tail was as rowdy as ever. The members were drinking, dancing, talking, and generally having a good time. Mavis and Zeref had been standing at the entrance of the guild for about a minute and Zeref was awed at the sight.

_'Such happy people.'_ He thought. He saw all the smiles on everyone's faces from behind his dark cloak.

_'Such a bright guild… As expected from Mavis.' _His eyes wandered to the little guild master's figure, small smile which could have been mistaken as a smirk appeared on his face.

Mavis explained everything: from their meeting to their current state in Tenrou Island. Of course, everyone was shocked but with Fairy Tail everything normal is abnormal and vice versa so when Zeref took off his cloak, everyone was welcoming him. Some were even shouting "We're the strongest guild! We even have Zeref as a member!"

The girls were even teasing Mavis. Saying things like "When's the wedding?" and "I think they're already expecting a child." which made Mavis blush and punching the girls to oblivion. "It's nothing like that!" she shouted at them as reply.

Everyone in Fairy Tail enjoyed the day. The celebration didn't last long though, since Mavis sensed that the Magic Council might ruin everything by showing up then taking Zeref away and blaming the guild for hiding him. As if Mavis would let that happen to the guild she loves and to the man she loves.

The two travelled back to Tenrou Island. The two spent another year or so there before the worst accident happened.

* * *

Mavis was picking berries for food for the two of them while Zeref accompanied her and helped her picked the berries which were out of her reach.

"I don't need your help! I can reach them myself!" Mavis complained. Zeref just laughed her off. This constantly happened.

Suddenly, Zeref started trembling and dropped the berries he had on hand and clutched his head in pain. This was the first time he felt excruciating pain ever since he met Mavis but the feeling was all too familiar.

He fell down since his knees couldn't support his weight all of the sudden and then a black glowing ball appeared from him, growing larger and larger. The unsuspecting Mavis sensed the high magic power behind her and when she turned around...

"Mavis, get away!" He shouted with desperation. "MAVIS!"

* * *

After that, the guild went to Tenrou Island. Zeref was nowhere in sight. He couldn't face them since it was his fault why she died. He couldn't do that to the guild that she loved, to her family.

Her life was sucked out of her; along with every living thing in the vicinity of the dark magic ball that came from him. It was his entire fault.

Zeref watched from afar. He watched the others cry, sadness was very apparent. The island was filled with gloom. The sadness and pain in him welled up as well. He left the island. He dealt with his pain that scarred his life forever.

_He returned to the dark._

This continued on a few years. It just wasn't right. All the time he spent with Mavis on that island seemed to become nothing with all the evil he had done.

He needed to set things straight again, to pull himself together again.

He went to Mavis' grave. The Fairy Tail wizards made the grave for their beloved guild founder. Zeref almost turned away from the grave. He remembered everything they did. The fun times they shared, all of their memories. Then he remembered the accident he had that cost Mavis her life.

It was such a simple time, and then just because he lost control, he _killed _her. He then remembered his mistake. Everything he had done after her death. He lost every control he had. He was guilty. He was wrong. And it was all his fault.

He could have lived a better life.

He could have stayed in the light.

He could have been with her.

Heck, they could have even been married. Secretly, at least.

But it was all his fault.

He killed her. There was no changing the fact that he did. Accident or not. No matter how you twist and turn the memory, it was his fault and his only.

He was about to walk away when he heard her voice, Mavis' voice.

"It's not entirely your fault." Tears streamed out of his eyes. He turned around to find the grave shining brightly.

_'She must be smiling.'_

"You can talk to me you know." Mavis' figure stepped out of the shining light. She was a bit translucent than he remembered but that's normal since she is a ghost now.

After seeing the figure, Zeref fell to the ground. She was here, with him. As he thought, she was smiling ever so brightly. He was glad to see her again, even if she's a ghost.

The thought brought pain but also a bit of relief. He can spend time with her again, in her company. He won't worry about killing her anymore. And this way, they could be together again.

He cracked a genuine smile. This was the first smile he made in around 50 years or so, and the first smile ever since she died. Zeref felt something around his neck. It was her thins and short arms. He realized that Mavis was hugging him from behind.

"Okaeri." She greeted, a small giggle following the greeting.

"Tadaima."

The two stayed like that for a long time, both pairs of eyes closed and small smiles on their faces.

**Owari**

* * *

**Me: *Pops out of nowhere* Hi! Aishurii Cloud (formelry CloudMiracles) here! This is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfiction and it's a crack pairing. This is the result of me after marathon-ing Fairy Tail with my dad. Then I saw this cute fanart of Mavis and Zeref then TA-DA! A new fic has arrived.**

**So yeah, fairly new to the whole stuff here (even though I've been a member since 2011) and the fandom so Yoroshiku ne~**

**Anyway, Rate it, review it. I even accept constructive criticism.**


End file.
